Wedding Night
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: My take on Omelia wedding night.


**Wedding Night**

"I have seen the best of you and the worst of you, and I choose both." Owen finished and put the ring on Amelia`s finger.

Smiles were shining on both of their faces.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "Now you can kiss the bride."

Without losing a second Owen pulled Amelia into a passionate kiss. Applauses and cheers were heard from different parts of the crowd. Everyone in the church was happy for them.

As per usual the party was held in Meredith`s house. All their friends from hospital were able to make it to the party. They were dancing, chatting or just drinking and enjoying the evening.

The party was in full swing when they all got paged.

"You kidding me?" said Alex under his nose.

Everyone took their pagers out. It was 911. They all looked at each other and run towards their cars.

"Guess we need to cut this short." Amelia said sarcastically. "I`ll change and we`ll go to the hospital as well."

"But we were not paged." Owen whined. "It`s our wedding day, we can have a day off."

"Owen Hunt we have our lives in front of us, there are people who need our help. Come on, lets get moving." Amelia was already on her way to her room.

She changed quickly into jeans and a black t-shirt and was ready to go. When she went back to the living room she saw Owen asleep on the couch.

"God I was gone just for five minutes and he is already asleep." Amelia said to herself and smiled. She put a blanket over Owen kissed his forehead and left for the hospital leaving his husband to rest after emotional wedding day.

When she arrived to the hospital she was surprised at how chaotic it was. There were several huge accidents in the past but this one was the biggest and the messiest of all. There were injured people everywhere, nurses were running in all directions, people were screaming from pain. Amelia tried to find a familiar face to ask what happened. Finally she spotted Bailey in the end of the corridor and run towards her.

"Chief what happened?" Amelia asked out of breath.

"Two busses crushed into each other. Take a patient and stop asking questions." Bailey said not even looking at Amelia.

"Ok chief." Amelia said. She was about to walk away when Bailey looked up and saw her.

"Shepherd? What the hell are you doing here?"

"People here will need my help. I …" Amelia didn`t get a chance to finish her sentence, she was cut off by Bailey .

"I don`t want to see you here. It`s your wedding night. The hell you are here? You need to be with your husband. By the way where is Hunt?"

"He is not here."

Bailey looked at her with that look of her that was worth hundred words.

"You go to your husband right now woman!" Bailey was dead serious.

"But…" Amelia tried to argue.

"I said go back to your husband you crazy. You need to spend today together considering the fact that you didn`t take vacation and need to be back at work tomorrow. I said go."

There was no point in arguing with Bailey. Amelia just nodded and went back to Meredith`s.

When she got back Owen was still asleep. She smiled once again at how peaceful he looked. She couldn`t believe that she was married to this kind and caring man. She loved him and hoped he did so too. Amelia took off her hoes and snuggled next to him. Owen moved to make place for her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Owen." Amelia whispered back.

"Are we going?" Owen asked with hoarse voice.

"Where do you want to go?" Amelia asked.

"To the hospital." Owen finally was able to open his eyes.

"No need to go to the hospital, it`s our wedding day remember? We are staying here."

"Good, because I`m knackered I don` think I would be able to think clearly." Owen said and kissed her check.

"You need to sleep." Amelia said and stroke his hair.

"Yes I do need to sleep, you stressed me out today."

"Me?" Amelia was surprised.

"Yes you. I reckon it was you who run and then came back. You almost left me standing alone in the alter." Owen smirked.

"I needed time you know. To think."

"I`m happy that you came back." Owen smiled.

"Me too." Amelia said and kissed him.

"Oh God knows how much I love you Mrs. Shepherd - Hunt." Owen said and pulled Amelia into a passionate kiss.

"Mrs. Shepherd - Hunt I like the sound of it." Amelia said.

"I like you." Owen said and pocked her.

"Oh Owen stop, stop please." Amelia said out of breath.

After minutes of foreplay and flirting Owen took Amelia`s hand and lead them to her bedroom.

The night was young and promising.

 **The End**


End file.
